Simon Screamed
by gammadolphin
Summary: A late night call from Dean sends Dr. Abby Winchester racing to the Roadhouse to meet her brothers for her first hunt back in the game. Soon the siblings are pulled into a deadly plot of psychics and murder as they try to unravel Sam's connection to the yellow eyed demon and prevent it from killing all three of them. NoRest!Verse tag to Simon Said.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__ Hi, and welcome to the second story in my NoRest!Verse. If you have not read the first, called No Rest for the Winchesters, I would recommend doing so, because this story will not make much sense otherwise. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__And so it begins again. As always, Supernatural is not mine._

**Simon Screamed**

**Chapter 1**

It was 11:30 pm when Abby got _the call_.

She had a separate phone, with its own special ringtone, for calls from her brothers. Up until this evening, Sam and Dean had only used it when they wanted to talk to her, usually complaining and or worrying about each other, and once when Sam had managed to get his hand broken by a zombie. She had put a cast on her little brother's arm, listened to the concerns, and mediated the complaints. But tonight was different. Tonight she was being called in for active duty.

"Sammy had another one of his freaky death visions Abbs," Dean said quietly. Abby guessed that he was close to Sam, but trying not to be overheard.

"You said that those always have something to do with the yellow-eyed demon, right?"

"They have up until this point, and there's no reason why this one should break the pattern."

"So we find the person in Sam's vision, save them, and figure out their connection to the demon. Simple." Abby was trying to convince herself as well as her brother. She had a nervous pit in her stomach at the prospect of her first hunt in seven years.

"Right," Dean snorted. "Simple. Except for everything about it."

"So what do you want to do, Dean?"

"I want to lay low, think things through somewhere safe. Unfortunately, Sam doesn't feel the same way. He's freaking out, and he wants to go to the Roadhouse."

"The one with those hunter friends of Dad's that you told me about?"

"They aren't really hunters, but yeah. Sam thinks that Ash, the _truly_ unique resident computer genius, will be able to figure out where the vision takes place."

"But you don't think he can do it?" asked Abby, trying to understand her brother's evident reluctance.

"No, I'm sure he can do it."

"So what's the problem?"

"That Roadhouse is full of other hunters. Sam is having visions that connect him to a demon. And not just any demon; I'm really starting to think that this yellow-eyed bastard is a major player. I don't think that it would be a great idea to dangle Sam's abilities in front of a bunch of people who probably have 'shoot first, ask questions later' tattooed on their asses."

Abby had to take a second to blink away that visual.

"Okay," she said. "But you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"You said that _Sam_ wants to go to the Roadhouse. Have you met the guy? If he's dead set on this…"

They were both silent for a moment.

"I'll see you at the Roadhouse," they said in unison.

ooooooooooooooooo

It was extremely late when Abby finally pulled up to the battered Roadhouse in her father's truck. She had claimed the massive black car after she and her brothers had driven to the warehouse in Lincoln where their dad had abandoned it before making his fake trade for the Colt with Meg. Though going through John's things from the trunk and glove compartment had been extremely difficult, Abby was grateful for the connection to her father that the truck provided. She also felt better using the weapons from his arsenal, as she had gotten rid of most of hers when she went to school.

Despite the shabby exterior, the Roadhouse was more pleasant than Abby had been expecting. It had the comfortingly familiar smell of alcohol and smoke, but did not feel dirty or grungy. It also had just the right level of background music and conversation to make it homey. Abby gave the ragged collection of hunters occupying the saloon a cursory glance, but none of them seemed particularly threatening.

"Can I help you?" The clear voice came from behind Abby. She turned to see a young blond woman with a wad of cash in her hand, looking up at the newcomer suspiciously.

Abby glanced over the woman's shoulder to a grizzled older man shaking his head at the high score list on the console of a hunting game, and then back at the bills in her hand. She grinned. She could guess what the girl had done, because she had used the same hustling tactics before she left hunting.

"You must be Jo," she said. "No one else could spend enough time here to rack up that many high scores." Abby leaned in closer.

"It also helps that most of these guys think that girls like us will run screaming at the sight of a gun, not be better shots than them," she said confidentially.

"And you are?" The young woman was not hostile, exactly, but she was certainly not very friendly, at least with strangers.

"Abby Winchester," she said, sticking out her hand. "I think you know my brothers, Sam and Dean?"

"You're Dean's sister?" Jo asked incredulously.

Just Dean; nice. Abby fought against rolling her eyes. Her brother managed to wreak havoc on girls' hearts when he was not even trying.

"His twin, actually," she replied.

"The boys never mentioned you," Jo said bluntly, clearly still suspicious.

Abby tried not to show how much that hurt. Her brothers had met Jo and her mother, Ellen, very shortly after their father's death. There were probably still some bruised feelings and bitterness. But still, for them not to mention her at all…

She was saved from having to answer by the arrival of her brothers. Dean entered first of course, checking to make sure that there were no threats before Sam followed him in. Abby gave a small smile; some things never changed.

Dean relaxed slightly when he caught sight of his twin. He led their brother over to her and Jo.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" asked Jo with a rather flirtatious smile. Abby could not prevent the eye roll this time, but fortunately no one saw it.

"Yeah, looks like," replied Dean distractedly. "How you doin' Jo?"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned to Abby and was about to speak when Sam pushed past him.

"Where's Ash?" the young man asked Jo without so much as a smile in greeting. Abby was taken aback by the look on her little brother's face. He looked tired and haggard, but also full of nervous energy.

"In his back room," Jo told Sam, looking mildly offended as he brushed past her, saying only "great" as he strode off. "And I'm fine," she called after him.

"Sorry, he's…we're kind of on a timetable," said Dean lamely as he trailed off looking for a better excuse. Apparently not finding one, he looked back to his sister.

"Coming?" he asked before walking off after their brother.

Abby turned to Jo and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry; their people skills festered in my absence. Don't take it personally," she told her.

Abby ran to catch up with her brothers.

"You could be nicer to her," she admonished Dean when she was close enough.

"What do you mean? I was being nice," he said defensively.

Abby just shook her head incredulously. He honestly did not understand the effect that he could have on women. But all thoughts of Dean's obliviousness fled her mind when she caught sight of the door that they had reached. She raised her eyebrows.

"Dr. Badass?" she asked, looking at the sign that was hanging in front of them. "Really?"

Dean just shook his head as Sam began to pound on the door.

"Ash!" he shouted over the loud music that was coming from behind the door. "Hey, Ash!"

When there was no response, Sam turned away in frustration and made a face at his siblings. Dean stepped forward confidently and whacked the door with his fist.

"Hey, Dr. Badass!" he shouted. He gave Sam a smug smile as they heard the sound of a latch being undone.

The three Winchesters turned away in horrified unison as the door opened to reveal a stark naked man illuminated by flashing strobe lights.

"Sam? Dean?" he sniffed loudly, looking back and forth between the boys. "Sam and Dean," he confirmed. He looked at Abby. "You I don't know, but you're hot, so you can stay."

"Gee, thanks," said Abby as Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam ignored both of them.

"Hey Ash," he said, still trying not to look at the man. "Um, we need your help."

"Well hell then," he said, not even pausing to think about it. "Guess I need my pants."

He gave them a cheeky grin and shut the door on them. Sam and Dean walked away immediately, but Abby stood rooted to the spot, stunned by the brief encounter. She had met some eccentric people, both as a hunter and a doctor, but Ash was in a league of his own. 'Truly unique', Dean had called him; somehow, that did not quite cover it.

She was still standing there a few moments later when Ash emerged from his room, thankfully clothed, although his fashion sense left something to be desired. He winked at her.

"I'm Ash by the way, since we haven't been introduced."

"Abby Winchester," she replied, unable to prevent the smile that spread across her face. She could not help but like this strange, ridiculous, oddly charming man with a hairstyle that belonged in another millennium.

"Another Winchester?" he asked, sighing. "Man, you guys are everywhere. I suppose you want something too?"

"Actually, we're all here about the same thing."

"Okay, which is?"

"Sam should tell you; he and Dean are over there."

She led him to the corner of the Roadhouse that her brothers were occupying. Sam pulled out a piece of paper with a logo with the words 'Blue Ridge' under a road drawn on it, and handed it to Ash.

"I need you to find out where this is from," he said urgently.

"Why?" Ash asked as he took the paper, opened his computer, and started a search.

"We think it might be a lead on a hunt," Dean answered impatiently.

It must have been the only identifying marker from Sam's vision. No wonder the boys had needed the help of a computer genius; it would have taken days to search for that symbol without a program to narrow down the results. They waited in silence while Ash worked.

"Well, I got a match," he said, surprisingly quickly considering they had asked him to find one obscure logo in the entire country. "It's the logo from the Blue Ridge bus lines in Guthrie, Oklahoma."

"Okay," said Sam. "Do me a favor, check Guthrie for any demonic signs, or omens, or anything like that."

"You think the demon's there?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, maybe," said Sam evasively. Abby could tell that he was trying to avoid mentioning his visions to the man who was, for all intents and purposes, a stranger to them.

"Why would you think that?" Ash continued to dig because, despite his eccentricity, he was extremely intelligent, and apparently did not like to be used without explanation.

"Just check it alright," ordered Dean tiredly. Ash gave him a look. Abby gave him one too.

"What he means," she said pointedly, "is that this is really important, but we don't know everything yet and we need your help."

Ash gave her a slightly placated smile, ran a hand through his hair, and turned back to his computer. Dean rolled his eyes at his sister, which she responded to with a sugary grin.

"No, nothing," said Ash. "No demon."

"All right, try something else for me," said Sam after disappointment flashed briefly across his face. "Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, night of the kid's six month birthday."

Abby frowned; that was extremely specific information, and was enough to raise suspicion in any hunters who could be listening in. She looked around, checking for eavesdroppers. She could see Dean doing the same from the corner of her eye. The only person within earshot was Jo, who was watching them curiously, but turned away when she met Abby's gaze.

"Okay, now that is just weird man," said Ash slowly. "Why the hell would I be looking for that?"

Abby was worried that he would stop helping them, or continue to demand answers that they could not give. Apparently, however, Sam knew Ash's price. He placed a beer in front of the hacker.

"Because there's a PBR in it for you," he said simply.

"Give me fifteen minutes," stated Ash, all business now that alcohol was on the line.

Abby smiled and stood, thinking that it was high time she met Ellen, about whom she had heard a lot from her brothers. She walked over to the bar, behind which was standing the only woman in the Roadhouse old enough to be the other Harvelle. The woman smiled when she saw the young doctor approaching.

"Hi," she said kindly. "You must be John Winchester's girl."

"Yeah, I'm Abby," she said, suddenly shy. "You're Ellen, right? Sam and Dean told me about you."

"Not all good things, I hope," said Ellen.

"Mostly good, I'm afraid," she replied with a laugh. "I heard that you and your daughter managed to neutralize both of them within about five minutes." Ellen smiled.

"Actually it was closer to two minutes," she said.

"Okay, for the record, we thought the place was empty," said Dean, sliding onto a stool at the bar next to them. "And I was tired that day."

"Right, so the fact that you didn't think a girl would be able to throw a decent punch had nothing to do with it?" Abby asked. Her brother ignored her.

"Could I get a beer please, Ellen?" he asked, trying to hang onto his dignity.

"Sure, honey," she said, winking at Abby.

She poured beers for both of them before moving to the other side of the saloon to clean some tables. Abby sat with her brother in companionable silence for a few minutes before she noticed Jo standing in the corner, casting repeated glances at Dean. She sighed and stood.

"I'm gonna go sit with Sam," she said to her twin without explanation.

Dean stared after her, but his confusion was replaced by mild horror when the opening chords of REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling' began to play from the jukebox next to Jo. Abby just chuckled into her beer. She turned to share the moment with Sam, but sighed when she saw the tense, sour look that was still on his face.

"Look, Sammy," she began softly, ignoring Ash who was absorbed by his computer. "You know we're going to figure this out, right?"

"Do you have any idea what this feels like, Abby?" he asked. His sister realized that she had opened the floodgates to the torrent of emotion that had clearly been building inside him for a while. "All our lives, we've just wanted to be normal. And we did it, we got out, we got to be actual people. But now this? The demon said that he had plans for me. I'm…marked; tainted somehow. Even Dean called me a freak. And the people around me keep getting hurt, and I can't stop it, and I can't find answers. So tell me, tell me please, how you can possibly help me figure this out."

Abby had not realized just how fragile her little brother was. The worst part, however, was the fact that he was right. Something was happening around Sam, and she did not know how to fix or understand it. But nothing would stop her from trying. She put a hand on Sam's arm and he looked away, apparently ashamed of his outburst.

"Hey, Sammy, look at me," she urged gently. Stubborn hazel eyes slowly met her green ones. "I don't care what it takes; I'm going to help you through this. And so is Dean. We'll keep digging, keep finding out more, and eventually we'll know enough to fight this bastard properly, and we'll take it out before it lays a finger on you, alright?"

She held his gaze seriously for a moment, trying to convey her earnest support. Then she smiled and tapped a finger against the frown lines between his eyebrows, the way she had done when they were kids, and he was concentrating hard on his studies.

"But until then," she said teasingly, "you need to relax, or your face is going to stick like this."

Sam rolled his eyes, but his expression did relax slightly. Just then, Ash slapped a hand on the table in victory.

"Alright Winchester, hand over the booze," he said triumphantly. "I have found you your mystery kid."

_**A/N **__Thank you for reading this story. I know that the plot is still pretty much the same as the actual episode, but Abby's presence will have more of an effect in the next chapters. Reviews encourage me to write faster, so please let me know what you think, or if there is anything you would like to see in the story._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__It pains me every time I have to write this, but I do not own Supernatural._

* * *

**Simon Screamed**

**Chapter 2**

Abby's knuckles were white on the steering wheel as she followed her brothers to Guthrie. She had been trying to stay calm and collected in the Roadhouse, but now that she was alone, her nervousness was starting to get the better of her. It was not just being back on the hunt that bothered her; she could deal with that. It was what, or rather _who_, they were hunting.

Andrew Gallagher. He was only Sam's age, a normal kid except for the fact that his mother had died the same way as Mary Winchester. Sam had insisted that they were not hunting him, just trying to find him for more information, but Abby had been unnerved by the look in his eyes. He had changed; of that she was certain. She just did not know what he was changing into. And that was what scared her.

ooooooooooooooooo

The first few steps of the hunt were simple; easy and familiar. The Winchesters arrived in town late, caught a few hours of sleep in a motel that was just as gross as Abby remembered, then went to talk to Andrew Gallagher's last employer. Before they left the motel however, Dean pulled his twin aside.

"Just, uh…keep an eye on Sammy for this one, okay?" he said quietly.

"Of course," Abby replied. Dean was not the only one who worried about their little brother.

"No, I mean _really_ keep an eye on him."

Abby stared at her twin. Something was haunting him, and she suspected that it had been since their father's death.

"Is there anything in particular that I should be looking for?" She wished that Dean were not allergic to straight answers and sharing his burdens.

"He's been doing his emo routine again," said Dean, apparently trying to make light of his genuine concern. "He's worried about this demon, you know? I just don't want him getting hurt because he's being reckless."

Abby could tell that Dean was not telling her everything, but she decided not to press him.

"Alright," she agreed, trying to ease some of the dread in her twin's eyes.

ooooooooooooooooo

Gallagher's boss turned out to be a sweet girl named Tracy, who ran a small, but tasteful coffee shop. They fed her one of their standard stories; this time claiming to be lawyers trying to give Gallagher inheritance money from his fictitious dead aunt. Abby was not sure that the young woman bought their lie, but she told them where they might be able to find Andy anyway. She directed them towards Orchard Street, and a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side. The boys got up to leave, but Abby stayed seated; something about Tracy's expression making her believe that there was more information to be had from her.

"Go on," she said to her brothers, who were waiting for her. "I'll catch up with you."

The boys just shrugged and left. Abby turned back to Tracy with a friendly smile.

"So Andy…" she began slowly.

"What about him?" asked Tracy cautiously.

"Well, what's he like? I mean, you must have gotten to know him pretty well while he worked here, and you said the two of you were friends…"

"Yeah, but why do you ask? I mean, the money from his aunt goes to him regardless of the type of person he is, doesn't it?" Tracy looked hard at Abby for a moment. "You're not really a lawyer are you?"

Abby smiled apologetically.

"Who are you?" asked Tracy, upset. "What do you want with Andy?"

"Easy, Tracy, it's okay. We're not going to hurt him. It's just…" She looked at the girl, trying to decide how much to tell her. If she had been as close to Andy as Abby suspected, she could be a valuable resource. But if she panicked…

"We think that Andy might be special." She decided to go with as much of the truth as possible.

"Special how?" Tracy's tone was extremely distrustful.

"Look, you said earlier that you don't see much of him anymore. He's started acting differently right? This past year, he hasn't been himself; maybe he's been able to do things that he couldn't before. For example, getting away with a huge mountain of debt."

"I guess it's a little unusual, but Andy's not a bad guy; he just isn't!"

"I believe you," said Abby placatingly. She wanted to believe the best of the young man she had never met, despite Sam's suspicions. "I just want to know more about him. You see, I think that he might be in some kind of trouble here, and I'm trying to help him."

Because if Andy truly was innocent, then he was like Sam, caught up in the yellow-eyed demon's web. Abby would do anything that she could to help him, if he really needed it. Tracy must have believed her sincerity, because her face relaxed slightly, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't think that would be the best idea." Abby jumped in response to the voice in her ear that had not come from the young woman standing before her. She turned to see Webber, the man who had praised Andy earlier in their conversation. She had forgotten about him after Tracy dismissed him to go clear tables. But apparently he had been listening.

"Don't worry," Abby began. If she had to win over his trust too, then so be it. "I'm just-"

"Stop talking," Webber hissed quietly.

The rest of Abby's sentence stuck in her throat and she choked. She stared up at the young man that she had not even considered as a threat. But it made sense; if Andy was as innocent as Tracy believed, then there had to be someone else in town who was not, because someone had to instigate the events of Sam's vision. Abby started to rise; ready to fight, but then felt Webber's icy voice in her mind.

_Don't move._

Abby froze. It wasn't like mind control, not really. It was more like body control. She was perfectly lucid; she just had no power over a single muscle. She sat there powerlessly as Webber turned to Tracy, who was watching them with suspicious curiosity.

"It's alright," he said calmly, and Abby could hear the extra layer of control in his voice. "Everything is going to be alright. You're going to go back to work, and you're going to forget that this woman stayed behind to talk to you. You're going to remember that she left with the other two, aren't you Tracy?"

The young woman's eyes went blank. She nodded slowly, then went back into the kitchen without a word. Webber leaned down to whisper in Abby's ear.

"As for you; you're going to leave. You're going to forget about me, and you're going to forget about Andy. You're going to go back to your friends, and you're going to tell them that everything is fine, and that they can stop looking. Can you do that for me?"

Abby nodded, but she was having a hard time remembering _why_ she should be nodding. She looked around in confusion, wondering what she was still doing in the coffee shop. She had to go find Sam and Dean; had to tell them that nothing was wrong, and that they could stop looking for Andy. But how did she know that? It did not matter. She was about to get up to leave when she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Oh, and you're going to give me your phone number, in case I need to talk to you again," said the pale boy from earlier with a smile that gave Abby the creeps.

She normally did not give out her phone number to just anyone, but she found herself writing it down for this man. She exited the shop with a vague feeling of unease, but a stronger impulse to find her brothers. She just knew that she had to tell them that they could stop looking for Andrew Gallagher.

Abby drove towards the address for Andy that Tracy had given to her brothers, still trying to fight the sensation of wrongness that was eating at her. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the sight of Dean's beloved impala being driven by some scrawny guy in a robe who was most definitely _not _Dean. Without thinking, Abby swerved her truck into the opposite lane, blocking the young man's path. She was out of her car with her gun drawn before the kid had even stopped fully.

"Who the hell are you?!" she shouted, her gun aimed at the boy's head.

He threw his hands into the air after opening the door and practically falling out of it, looking like he was about to pee his pants.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; I'm sorry," he shouted. "Just put the gun down."

Abby found herself lowering her weapon without making the conscious decision to do so. But the young man looked harmless enough. Too bad he picked the wrong car to steal for a joyride. She stuck her gun back into her waistband and approached the kid menacingly until they were nose to nose.

"What, may I ask," she said with exaggerated calm, "Are you doing with my brother's car?"

"Oh, this is your brother's" he said with a nervous laugh. "Look, I wasn't going to keep it; I just wanted to take it for a ride."

"How did you even get it?" Abby did not believe that this guy was a threat, but there were no signs that the impala was broken into, and she was worried about what could have happened to Dean that made him leave his car unprotected.

"I just asked him if I could borrow it."

"Right. The man barely lets _me_ drive this thing; there's no way in hell that he would just hand over the wheel to some random stranger."

Said random stranger looked at Abby intently.

"It's not a problem," he said, appearing to have finally calmed down from his near car accident and shooting. "Your brother let me borrow his car, and you don't mind. Now you're going to let me go."

"Right," said Abby, stepping back and letting him get back into the car. She watched as he carefully swerved around the truck that she had parked haphazardly in the middle of the street. She shook her head, the same feeling of wrongness as before coming back to plague her. She was trying to decide whether or not to pursue the impala when she heard the whine of sirens close by. She jogged back to her truck and drove towards the commotion.

Abby spotted her brothers as soon as she arrived at the grisly scene. Dean was pulling Sam towards the curb, away from the mangled remains of a body in the middle of the street. She could see a bus stopped further down the road, a large splash of blood painted across the front. The place was swarming with police officers, medics, and even a fire truck. The piercing whine of an alarm from one of the stores blared. Abby ran up to her brothers.

"What happened? Sammy, are you alright?"

She had just noticed how pale her little brother was. She could also tell that he was trembling, and his eyes looked haunted. He started to sway, and Abby and Dean both grabbed his elbows and lowered him gently to sit on the curb. The young doctor felt Sam's wrist for his pulse, which was steady enough to ease her concern. He was in mild shock, but nothing too severe. She got up and swiped one of the scratchy shock blankets from the back of an ambulance and wrapped it around her little brother's shoulders, while Dean rubbed his back soothingly. The fact that Sam did not even try to shrug them off was what worried Abby most of all.

"I kept him out of the gun store," Sam said finally, his voice a broken whisper. "I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it, at least…I should've stayed with him."

The body in the street must have been the doctor from Sam's vision. But at least it sounded like he had managed to save the man in the store.

"You couldn't have known, Sammy," said Dean, sharing a concerned glance with his sister.

"Dean's right, Sam," she added. "You did what you thought was best. And you saved the other guy."

Recognizing that their words were having no effect on Sam, and giving up for the moment, Abby turned to Dean.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that Andy stole your car," she said to him. It only made sense that Andy was the boy that she had talked to, because she was growing certain that they were dealing with mind control.

"Yeah, he asked me for it, and I just-," Dean began. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Um, I sort of almost shot him," Abby admitted. "I saw him driving your car, and I thought that he might have hurt you to get it, so I just…reacted. But then he told me to leave, and I just did. I didn't even think about it until after he was gone."

"That's what happened with the car," said Dean. "I was tailing him, but then he stopped and asked if he could have my baby, and I gave it to him."

"Wow," said Abby, knowing how attached her twin was to his car. "It has to be mind control then. Nothing else could make you give up the impala like that."

"Yeah," said Dean.

They were both silent for a moment.

"This case is going to be a bitch," said Abby eventually.

"No kidding," replied Dean, standing up from the curb. "But first thing's first; we need to find my baby."

"No, wait," said Abby suddenly.

"What?"

"We can stop looking for Andy."

"_What?_"

"I don't know," said Abby, truly not understanding where the words were coming from, but recognizing their importance. "I just had to tell you that we can stop looking for him."

Dean stared at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"Okay, well since you have no valid reason why I should listen to you, and you haven't been back on the hunt long enough for me to trust your instincts, we're just going to look for him anyway. Alright?"

Abby shrugged; content now that she had told him that they could stop looking. She and Dean helped Sam up and walked towards the truck. Just then, Abby's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she asked, not recognizing the number.

"Hi Abby," said the eerily familiar voice of Webber. "I want you to do something for me, okay?"

"Okay," Abby replied, her voice calm, but a choir of alarm bells blaring in her head and her body frozen.

"I want you to kill your two partners."

* * *

_**A/N **__Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think, and if I should continue writing stories with Abby. I am happy to keep writing them if you guys still like them, but I won't bother if no one cares anymore. Don't worry; I will finish this particular story regardless, I just wanted your opinion, because it seems like no one is reading these anymore. The next chapter should be up in a few days._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**__ Thank you guys so much for all of the lovely reviews! They really make my day._

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Supernatural, I would not have to write fanfiction, now would I?_

* * *

**Simon Screamed**

**Chapter 3**

"What?" Abby's voice came out in a strangled whisper.

"Those two guys you were with this morning; kill them. And then forget about me. Bye now."

The line went dead. The phone slipped from Abby's numb fingers to land on the asphalt below with a sharp crack. She felt herself reaching for her gun before her brain had even registered what she was about to do. But then her mind caught up.

No. Not this. She would not, _could_ not kill her only family. She would put the gun to her own head before she let that happen. Her hand froze inches from the gun in her waistband.

_I want you to kill your two partners._

The command reverberated through her skull, growing more and more difficult to resist. She could not even remember where it came from, why she should suddenly have this irresistible need to murder her brothers, but the power of it…

_I want you to kill your two partners._

Tears began to pour down her face as she realized that she was losing the battle against her traitorous body, and that her hand had resumed its slow progress towards the weapon that would end the lives of the two most important people in her world. The boys both had their backs to Abby. She opened her mouth to at least call out a warning, to give them a chance to stop her, but not even her vocal chords were under her control.

Sam and Dean had reached the truck before they noticed that their sister was no longer with them. Dean was the first to turn around, and Abby thanked the gods from every culture she knew of for his lighting fast reflexes. He saw the gun that Abby had slowly, torturously raised to point at Sam's back, her finger tightening on the trigger, and he reacted in the same second.

Dean ran at Abby and slammed into her with the force of a small car, knocking them both to the ground. Abby felt the cold, sharp shock of her head colliding with the pavement; registering only the fact that she had heard the sound of a gunshot, and feeling a sickening rush of dread, before she was washed away into the familiar sea of unconsciousness.

ooooooooooooooooo

Abby felt the cold bite of metal on the skin of her wrists before she was fully awake. She yanked at the restraints instinctively, hating the claustrophobic feeling of captivity, before she remembered what had happened. Her eyes flew open and she looked around wildly. She was in the bed of her truck, handcuffed to one of the rails on the side.

She held her breath, waiting for the inexplicable feeling of compulsion to kill her brothers to return, but all she noticed was the throbbing pain in the back of her head. Whatever horrible impulse had overcome her, it must have worn off. That or…no. She would not let herself believe that she no longer had any brothers to kill. She could not have hit both of them with one shot, right? And one of them must have handcuffed her to the truck, because only someone who cared about her would bother to put bands of cloth between the metal and her wrists to prevent chafing.

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think."

Abby craned her neck towards the sound of Sam's angry voice. She was so relieved to hear him alive that she almost missed the implications of what he was saying. But then she realized that he must be talking to Andy.

"That…that's crazy," said the voice that Abby recognized from the incident with the impala.

"You made my sister try to kill us!" Sam was shouting, clearly beyond furious now. "Dean had to knock her out and chain her to a truck to stop her from shooting me! You're right; that does seem a little crazy."

"What?" Andy sounded genuinely surprised. "No, man! I had nothing to do with that, I swear."

"Well she didn't just turn into a homicidal maniac on her own!" Abby let out the last breath that she had been holding in when she heard Dean's voice. He sounded fine. Pissed beyond belief, but fine.

"Uh, guys?" she called over her shoulder.

Dean was by her side in an instant. He looked relieved that she was conscious, but also wary, standing a few feet away from the side of the truck.

"Abby?" he asked hesitantly.

It pained Abby to see him so distrustful of her. She concentrated, making sure that there were no traces of external control on her mind before she spoke.

"It's okay Dean," she said quietly. "It's me. I'm not being controlled anymore."

He drew closer, putting a hand on her face and inspecting her eyes carefully.

"How do I know that?" he asked gruffly. "Abbs, you almost shot Sammy. I can't let you go until I'm sure-"

Just then, Sam let out a cry of pain. Abby flinched as she instinctively moved towards him, but was stopped by the unforgiving metal of the handcuffs. Dean however, was not inhibited like her, and he helped their little brother to sit down on the pavement for the second time that day.

"Sam, what is it?" he asked in alarm.

"Look, I didn't do anything to him," said Andy defensively.

"A woman," choked out Sam. "A woman burning alive."

"What else did you get?"

"A gas station; a woman is gonna kill herself." Abby could tell by the tone of his voice that the vision was still paining him.

"What does he mean, going to?" asked Andy, clearly confused and frightened by the day's events and the current conversation. "What is he, what is-"

"Shut up!" said Dean harshly. He never had much patience when lives were at stake or his siblings in trouble.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell," said Sam, finally recovering from the effects of the vision.

"When?" Dean was all business.

"I don't know," said Sam as Dean helped him stand up. "But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch he can't hurt her."

"Uh, Sam?" Abby tried to interrupt, but Andy spoke over her.

"I didn't hurt anybody," he cried.

"Yeah, not yet."

Abby was about to speak again when they heard the sound of sirens. They all watched as fire engines roared past, and Sam turned to Dean.

"Go," was all he said.

Dean spared a glance for his twin, still cuffed to the truckbed, before jogging to his car and driving off towards the commotion. Andy tried to follow him, but Sam stepped into his path, placing a hand on his chest.

"No, not you," he said coldly. "You're staying here with me."

"Sam!" shouted Abby in frustration.

The younger hunter jumped, seeming to have forgotten about her. But then he ran to the side of the truck, still keeping a careful eye on Andy.

"What? Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't think it's him, Sam," said Abby urgently. "He's not the one killing people."

Sam's face grew pained and cold at the same time. He rounded on Andy furiously.

"Let her go!" he shouted, reaching for his gun. "Stop controlling her! Now!"

Andy could only splutter in terror; not used to being threatened with guns twice in one day. Abby rolled her eyes.

"He's not controlling me, Sammy," she said to her brother. "There's another psychic, an evil one. That's who told me to kill you; not Andy. And no one is controlling me now, so it would be nice if you let me go."

Sam stared at her cautiously, then looked back to Andy, who did his best to put on an innocent expression.

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" he asked softly, stepping towards her. "How do I know this is really you?"

Abby was about to tell him about giving her phone number to someone else, someone whose name and face escaped her, but who was definitely not Andy, when her brother's phone rang. It was Dean. She listened to Sam's side of the conversation, deducing that her twin had been too late to save the woman from Sam's vision.

"That doesn't make any sense," Sam said, faced pinched in stress and confusion.

He hung up a moment later, and looked back to his audience.

"Dean said my vision came true a few minutes ago," he said quietly.

"So it couldn't have been Andy," said Abby.

That confirmed her suspicions. There was another player in town, and she was going to find them. She did not care what it took; she was going to make them bleed for trying to hurt her family.

"Thank you," said Andy, tossing his hands into the air. "Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Yeah, but would you mind uncuffing me first?" asked Abby impatiently. "Despite what it may look like, this position is not comfortable."

Sam hurried forward and pulled a small key out of his pocket, but then paused.

"Wait," he said. "We still don't know if that other guy is controlling you."

Abby sighed.

"Look Sam, whatever mojo it was, it's worn off by now. It doesn't last forever, right Andy?"

"Right," he said, appearing to be glad that they were back in an area that he understood. "As far as I can tell, it only lasts up to an hour. Then the command has to be given again."

"And he must have gotten to me through my cell," said Abby, remembering the paralysis that had gripped her when she answered, and the feeling of the phone slipping from her fingers when she heard what she had to do. "So as long as I don't answer it again, he can't control me anymore."

"Uh, yeah," said Sam uncomfortably. "Not answering it won't be a problem."

He pulled a twisted piece of metal from one of his pickets. It looked like it had been stepped on after she dropped it. Abby sighed.

"Well, even safer then," she said.

Sam looked at her searchingly for a long moment. Apparently he decided to trust her, because his mouth quirked into a small, relieved smile, and he unlocked her handcuffs at last. Abby stretched gratefully, then accepted her brother's help in hopping down from the bed of the truck. She held him by the shoulders, examining him carefully, then pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Sammy," she whispered, just clinging to him like she had when they were kids. She knew that she would have nightmares about that awful powerlessness, being forced to point a gun at her baby brother and knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop herself from killing him. "I shouldn't have answered the phone. I should've been more careful. I screwed up, and it almost got you and Dean killed."

"It's okay Abbs. I'm fine. We're fine."

Abby knew that he meant what he was saying, but she would never really forgive herself.

"Well I'm not fine," she said, pulling away with an attempt at a smile. "My head is killing me, my wrists hurt, and my back is sore. I say we find this psychic bastard and see how he feels about taking what he's been dishing out."

"Can someone _please _explain to me what the hell is going on before I actually die of an aneurism!" exploded Andy.

Abby felt a little guilty for forgetting about him. With her brother's help, she explained to him about Sam's visions, and how the one about the doctor's death had led them to Guthrie; specifically Andy because of the way his mother died in a house fire on the night of his sixth month birthday. She left out the bit about the demon, because there was only so much that a person could handle learning in one day. Once Andy was sufficiently caught up, and Sam had finally accepted that he was not a killer, Abby began to explain what had happened to her.

"I have this blank patch," she told the two psychics. "I can remember most of what happened, except for a moment in the coffee shop, but whenever I try to think of the name or face or voice of this bastard, I come up empty. Somehow I knew it wasn't Andy though, so I might recognize the voice if I heard it again."

"We should go to the coffee shop," said Sam. "You can check everyone there; see if anyone is familiar."

"Yeah, but it's been hours, Sam," she replied. "If it was a customer, they must have left by now."

At that moment, Dean arrived in the impala. When he saw that his sister was unrestrained, he ran to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Abby knew that he was asking about her mental status as well as her physical health. She nodded and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'm good Dean," she said earnestly. "Really."

She was surprised when her twin hugged her fiercely. Dean was not usually much for displays of affection, so her situation must have worried him more than she thought. But she returned the hug; grateful that she was still able to.

"I'm sorry about your head," said Dean as he pulled away, gesturing towards what must have been an impressive lump on Abby's head from the tackle. "And the, uh, handcuffs."

"It's okay," Abby replied. "Way better than the alternatives."

There was an unpleasant silence as they all contemplated those alternatives. Abby broke it quickly.

"So what did you find?" she asked Dean.

"Right. Uh, victim's name was Holly Becket; 41, single."

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy. The young man looked confused.

"I've never heard of her," he said.

"Called Ash on the way over here," Dean began. "He came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Becket gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy."

"Andy, were you adopted?" asked Sam and Abby together.

"Well, yeah," said Andy, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were?" asked Dean, frustrated. "And you neglected to mention that?

"Never really came up," he said.

Abby snorted. They had just spent the last fifteen minutes talking about how they knew he was special because his mother died in his nursery, and apparently he did not think that would have been a good time to mention that he had more than one mother. Of course, if Holly really was his mother, it meant that Andy had lost two moms to fires. That was some luck; almost as bad as the Winchesters'.

"I mean, I, I never knew my birth parents, and, and like you said my adopted mom died when I was a baby - do you, do you think this Holly woman could actually be my m-"

"I don't know," interrupted Dean. "I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only, sealed in the county office."

Andy snorted.

"Well, screw that."

* * *

_**A/N **__Thanks for reading! In case you are confused, Abby remembers everything about being mind controlled, except for the identity of the controller. It looks like I will be continuing to write stories with Abby and the boys. This story should have two or three more chapters, and I think the next one will be either The Usual Suspects, Croatoan, or Hunted. Please leave a review; I'm really self-conscious about my writing and it means a lot to me to hear from you guys. I hope to see you in a few days with the next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N **__Thank you to all of those who have stuck with this story, especially the people who left me such kind reviews. You guys are awesome, and I hope you like the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **__One day, perhaps…_

* * *

**Simon Screamed**

**Chapter 4**

Even though she knew it was necessary, Abby was still creeped out by Andy's use of mind control on the old man managing the county records office. It brought back the painfully fresh memories of her own experience. But even she had to crack a smile when she heard Andy's parting words to the guard.

"These are not the droids you're looking for."

"Awesome," chuckled Dean.

"Nerd," Abby teased. She knew that her brother liked Star Wars as much as she did, but getting him to admit it was like pulling teeth.

"Whatever."

"I got it," said Sam suddenly.

He had found the information on Holly Becket. It turned out that she was, in fact, Andy's mother. The records also stated that Dr. Jennings, the man who had been hit by a bus earlier, was her doctor. But the biggest surprise came when Sam told them that Holly had given birth to twins.

"I have an evil twin," said Andy numbly.

"Oh, it's not that bad," said Abby, trying to lighten the rather depressing situation. Dean looked up, affronted.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked indignantly.

"You have to ask?"

Andy's frown lessened slightly as he watched the twins, but Sam ignored both of them. He had been in a bad mood this entire case, and did not have much patience for their antics.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption," he said to Andy. "And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate."

Andy was silent for a long moment. Abby was a little worried about the color he was turning; she did not want him to go into shock or have a panic attack. Apparently Dean shared her concerns.

"Andy, how you doing? Still with us?" he asked. Andy did not answer the question, but at least he spoke.

"Um, what was my brother's name?" he asked shakily.

"Here," said Sam, looking down at the folder in front of him. "Um, Ansen Weems. He's got a local address."

"He lives here?" asked Andy incredulously.

"Well, it makes sense," interjected Abby. "I had to have met him here in Guthrie; most likely in the coffee shop."

"Let's get a look at him," said Dean, turning to the fax machine that had started to hum. "Got his picture coming off from the DMV right now."

Dean's face told Abby instantly that the mystery brother was someone all of them knew. He looked sympathetically at Andy.

"Hate to kick you while you're freaked," he said softly, handing the paper over to the young psychic. "Take a look at that."

Andy stared at the paper for a second before glancing up at them in shock; looking as though he had just taken a baseball bat to the stomach. Abby peered over his shoulder and froze. His empty, cruel gaze gripped her, and the memory of those eyes trapping hers sent ice through her core.

"Isn't that the guy, uh Webber, from the coffee shop?" she heard Sam ask.

"Yeah," whispered Abby. "That's him."

She stared at the photo for another moment. It was the face of the man who had almost cost her everything. She rarely felt hate for human beings, but today was an exception.

"Let's go," she said, her blood boiling but her tone flat. She stood and walked purposefully to the door. Her tone must have scared her brothers, because they didn't say anything as they followed her out of the small building. She wrenched open the passenger door of her truck and motioned for Andy to get in. He looked from the car to her with some trepidation, but apparently her expression was fearsome enough to convince him to get in. Abby slammed the door and began to walk to the driver's side, but was stopped by Dean.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, gripping her arm.

"I will be when that bastard is dead," she replied.

The coldness of her voice would have worried her on any other day, but now she could not bring herself to care. Dean was apparently worried even today.

"Just slow down for a second Abbs," he pleaded. "We've got to-"

"You don't know what it felt like Dean," Abby hissed. "To be taken over like that. To watch myself pointing a gun at my little brother, and knowing that I was about to murder him. And then you. I almost-"

"But you didn't," interrupted Dean, shaking her shoulders lightly. "Abby, look at me! Sammy and I are fine. And you can't go into this all out of control like you are."

"I'm not out of control," she argued, fighting the urge to shove him out of her way.

"Yes, you are. This is what you were like when we were seventeen, that time you charged into that werewolf's house after it killed your friend, Katie. You weren't ready, and you landed yourself in the hospital for a month."

Abby did not appreciate the reminder of the horrific day that she had lost the only friend that she'd had for more than a month, and then nearly lost her own life because she did not pay close enough attention to the werewolf's claws.

"This isn't like-"

"This is _exactly _like that. And I'm not going to let you get hurt, or killed, because you want revenge so bad that you aren't thinking. So start thinking, or so help me, I will knock you out and cuff you to your truck again."

Abby glowered at her twin for a long moment. She was angry, but all that she could see in his expression was concern and the determination to keep her safe. She sighed; the urge to slug her brother leaving her in a rush. She nodded, and Dean released her shoulders.

"Are we good?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, Dean," she said softly. "We're good."

He gave her a small smile and clapped a hand on her shoulder before stepping out of her way and heading towards the impala. Abby climbed into her truck and glanced over at Andy, who was studiously trying to pretend that he had not just overheard her entire conversation with her brother. She sighed again, and pulled out of the grungy parking lot behind her brothers.

"You can ask, Andy," she said after watching the young man fidget for a few minutes.

"It's just, how do you do it?"

"Do what; hunt?" Abby did not really know how to answer that question.

"No," said Andy. "I mean; how do you just let it go like that? I saw you out there; it was like flipping a switch. You were angry, and then you weren't."

Abby looked over at him curiously.

"I only ask because I'm feeling really angry right now, and I don't like it."

He was shaking slightly, and his hands were clenched. Abby was surprised. Somehow this kid had managed to live his entire life without much anger, and now that he had been betrayed, he did not know how to deal with the feeling. She stared out of the windshield for a moment, unsure how to respond to his inquiry. She knew Andy did not have an easy path ahead of him, and she wanted to help him, but she felt like she was too much of a mess to be giving advice.

"Andy, I wish I could tell you how to get rid of that feeling," she said wistfully. "I wish I could tell you the magic secret to never being angry, never hating anybody. But I can't. I'm still furious. I'm just dealing with it, because my family is more important."

"Yeah, but what the hell am I supposed to do when it's my family that makes me feel like this?" Andy asked desperately.

"Well, that is the question isn't it," said Abby.

She wished that she could help the kid, but the truth was, she had never, not once, hated her family. She had been angry at them more times than she could count, but she had always been able to put it aside because she still cared about them. But Andy did not have that.

The silence grew uncomfortable, so Abby did the only thing that she could. She returned to the job.

"So, tell me everything that you know about Webber," she prompted gently.

"Well," Andy began, his tone sounding more normal. "I mean, not much. I... Webber shows up one day, eight months ago? Acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kinda weird, like, trying too hard, you know?"

"Did you ever notice him…" Abby trailed off, staring at the car in front of her. The impala had started to swerve back and forth. She slammed on her brakes when she saw the car pull over to the shoulder.

"What is it?" Abby shouted as she jumped out of her truck and followed Dean to Sam's side of the car.

"He's having another vision," her twin replied, pulling their little brother's door open.

Sam was clutching his head, face screwed up in pain. Abby had never been this close to him when he was having one of his episodes. She gripped his shoulder, unsettled by the tremors that were rippling through him.

"Sammy?" she asked hesitantly.

Her little brother was silent for a moment, then gasped as if he had just emerged from underwater. He opened his eyes, panting, and stared wildly at his siblings, gripping Dean's jacket in his fist.

"Tracy!" he choked out. "Webber took Tracy; that girl from the coffee shop. He's going to make her kill herself!"

"What?" cried Andy, who had come up behind Dean and Abby.

"Where?" asked the more practical Dean.

"It was a dam. He's going to make her jump off of it."

"Andy, where's the closest dam?" asked Abby urgently.

The poor kid was gripping his hair, eyes shining with fear. Abby shook him gently.

"Andy!" she shouted. "We can't help her if we don't know where she is!"

"Uh, the Ruxton Dam," muttered Andy, seeming to pull himself together. "It's about six miles north of here."

"Show us."

ooooooooooooooooo

"You two should probably hang back," said Sam as the three siblings collected their gear.

"Yeah, no argument here," said Dean. "I've had my head screwed with enough for one day."

"Well, some argument here," said Abby angrily. "You're not going up against this guy alone, Sam. And I owe that asshole a punch in the face."

"Yeah, and what happens when that asshole uses you to put a bullet in Sam?" asked Dean.

Abby had no argument for that. She remembered coming close to putting a bullet in Sam on the psychic's orders all too well.

"Fine," muttered Abby in frustration.

"I'm coming with you," said Andy with determination.

"Andy, no," said Sam.

"Because it's Tracy out there, and I'm coming."

"Sam, it might be good for you to have backup that can't be mind-controlled," said Dean.

"He's gonna get us both killed," said Sam.

"I'm not useless!" shouted Andy. "And I don't care what you think; I'm going to help Tracy"

He stared Sam down for a moment. The taller man sighed when he saw the steel in Andy's face.

"Fine," he said. "But you're following my lead on this."

Andy nodded, and the two of them headed towards the car parked in the distance, near the edge of the dam. Abby and Dean looked at each other, both feeling the wrongness of letting their little brother go, essentially without backup.

"I don't like this," said Abby.

"Me neither," said Dean. He looked down, reached into the trunk of the impala, and pulled out his sniper rifle.

"I'm gonna cover them," he told Abby. "I might not be able to get within earshot, but I can still look out for Sam. I'll shoot if things get hairy."

"Good idea," said Abby. "I'll watch Tracy; make sure she can't get to the edge of the dam, just in case."

They split up. Dean circled around behind the bushes at the edge of the lot, while Abby jogged silently towards the low boundary that marked the edge of a very long drop. She heard the sound of a window shattering and her brother and Andy shouting. She glanced over just in time to see Tracy slam a branch into the back of Sam's neck, knocking him to the ground. Abby resisted the urge to run and help him; knowing that Dean would take care of it when he needed to.

She saw Tracy making her way towards the edge of the dam, and sprinted towards her, trying to stay out of sight. Abby had just wrapped her arm around the younger woman's stomach, about to pull her down, when that dreadfully familiar voice filled her mind again.

_Woah there, _it taunted. _You don't want to do that. You want to join her, don't you?_

Anger simmered in Abby's soul as she slowly released Tracy and climbed up onto the ledge beside her. She threw her mind against the confines of Webber's control, but to no avail. The young doctor looked at the girl next to her. The wind beat mercilessly at both of them, whipping their hair around their faces. Tracy had tears streaming down her cheeks; scared and overwhelmed by the new and terrifying world that she had just found herself a pawn in.

"It'll be okay," whispered Abby through numb lips. "You're going to be fine."

She tried for a reassuring smile. She was sure that she failed miserably, but at least Tracy stopped crying. Abby glanced down at the sheer drop before her. She had never really been afraid of heights before, but there was something about staring down at a rocky river hundreds of feet below and knowing that she might be tumbling towards it at any second; powerless to stop herself. She could only pray that Dean had a clear shot at Webber, but her stomach dropped when she heard the next words, spoken aloud this time.

"I see you," the psychic said tauntingly. "Bye bye."

"No," whispered Abby.

He could only be talking to her twin, and there could only be one thing that he was about to make him do. The crack of the gunshot tore through Abby's soul. Her knees buckled and she fell forwards, catching herself on the lip of the dam. She closed her eyes, trying not to fall into the pit of despair that had just opened inside her at the sound of her brother's death.

"Abby?"

She looked up when she heard the only voice on the planet that could have brought her comfort just then. She saw Dean, miraculously alive and running towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently as he gripped her tight and pulled her away from the edge of the drop.

Abby threw her arms around her twin, gripping his jacket and breathing in his scent. She looked over his shoulder and saw Sam getting to his feet and going to stand beside Andy, who was staring down at a dark shape on the ground. The gunshot must have come from him. Despite her relief for her brothers' safety, Abby felt a stab of pity. Webber had been evil, but Andy still should not have had to take on the burden of killing his own brother.

"I'm alright Dean," she said softly.

And she was; because it was over. Her mind would never be invaded by that creep again. She turned and helped Tracy down, pulling the shuddering girl into a hug. Dean shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her bare shoulders, before he and Abby ran over to their brother.

"You okay Sammy?" asked Dean as Abby checked the younger man's head and neck for injuries.

"I'm fine," said Sam, swatting his sister's hands away.

He looked over at Andy, who was still standing motionless, staring down at the body of the dead psychic.

"Andy?" he asked softly. "You okay?"

"Uh, not really," Andy replied shakily.

He turned around and walked away from the three Winchesters, towards Tracy. Abby winced when she saw the young woman flinch away from him; knowing that after what the poor girl had seen and been through, Andy had no chance of a relationship with her.

The siblings stood together quietly for a moment, before Dean summed up the last two days perfectly.

"Well that sucked."

* * *

_**A/N **__Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be the last in this story, and it will be up in a few days. I will continue to write stories with Abby, so if there is a particular episode that you would like me to do, let me know. I would also love to hear your thoughts on this latest chapter, so please leave a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N **__I'm sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I was away and did not have internet access for a week, and then my life got crazy…Anyway, this is the last chapter of Simon Screamed, but I will be writing more stories with Abby and the boys, as well as starting a few new ones that do not involve her and are more cannon. Thank you so much to everyone who left such awesome reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: **__ugh._

* * *

**Simon Screamed**

**Chapter 5**

The drive to the Roadhouse was not pleasant for Abby. She could not stop running over the events of the last twenty-four hours in her head.

It had been dawn by the time the police and paramedics arrived, and well into the morning by the time they had taken everyone's false statements and been convinced by Andy that everything was fine. Webber's body had been taken away, Tracy treated for shock, and Sam's various scrapes and bruises tended to before the Winchesters got the chance to slip away.

The look on Andy's face when he realized that they were leaving him kept flashing through Abby's mind. Dean had given him a threat, Sam had given him a business card, and Abby had had no idea how to give him the comfort that he needed the most. She had been right about his future with Tracy; the poor girl would not even look at the man who had saved her life. They were leaving Andy well and truly on his own with a frighteningly uncertain destiny ahead of him, and the young psychic knew it. As the three siblings turned away to walk towards their respective cars, Andy reached out and grabbed Abby's sleeve to stop her, letting the boys continue towards the impala.

"Wait," he had said desperately. Abby stiffened, but she realized that there was no trace of that awful compulsion in his voice. Her mind and body were not being controlled, but her heart was certainly being tugged at.

"I'm sorry Andy," she had said with true regret. "But we really do have to go. We shouldn't even have stayed around this long."

"No, I get that. But…"

Abby could see how lost he was as he turned to look back at the still chaotic scene.

"I killed my brother," he whispered.

"No, you didn't," Abby replied firmly. "You killed a monster."

Andy looked unconvinced. Abby could not blame him, but she did not want him to go through the rest of his life with that kind of crushing weight on his shoulders.

"I mean it," she had said earnestly. "Family is about more than just blood."

She cast a glance towards her own brothers, who seemed to be in the middle of their own heart-to-heart. She knew that this case had gotten to Sam, and she was not sure yet what kind of mental state its conclusion had left him in. She hoped that Dean was handling it, not just blowing it off like he tended to do.

"Family is the people you would die for," she continued softly. "Not the ones who give you no choice but to kill them. Andy, Webber murdered your mother and your doctor; he tried to kill the woman you love. He didn't deserve to have you call him brother."

Andy had said nothing, but the guilt did seem to recede from his face slightly. Abby clapped him on the shoulder gently and withdrew a contact card from her pocket.

"You saved my life, Andy," she said, handing it to him. "My brothers' too. I won't forget that. So if you ever need anything, even if it's just someone in the loop to talk to, call me."

"I need someone to tell me where to go from here," said Andy with a quiet desperation that had pierced Abby to the soul.

"That's the one thing I can't do," she said. "I'm sorry Andy, but you need to find your own way. If I start telling you how to live your life, then how am I better than the yellow eyed man who was controlling Webber?"

Abby had pulled the young psychic into a quick hug.

"Take care, Andy," she said, trying to stop the guilt from rising up to overwhelm her as she walked away from the terrified man. He did not try to stop her from leaving, which only made her want to stay and look after him. But she and her brothers were Winchesters, which meant that they had to skip town as soon as the job was done.

But this job did not feel done. Back in the present, Abby pounded a fist onto the steering wheel in frustration as she drove. The yellow-eyed demon was clearly involved in all of this, and most likely had his sights set on Andy, just as they were set on Sam. She could not help but feel that she should have done more. She might even have stayed, if Dean had not gotten a call from Ellen, summoning them all in no uncertain terms to the Roadhouse.

The Roadhouse which was still four hours away from Abby's current position.

Abby groaned, dreading making the rest of the drive with only her thoughts for company. She pulled out her second cellphone, which had not been destroyed in the chaos, hit the familiar speed dial, and listened to the ringing; hoping that she would soon be hearing one of the only voices that had the power to bring her comfort when she was feeling like this.

"Abby?"

The young doctor breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She had not realized how much she missed him.

"Hey Erik," she said softly, unsure of how to continue.

"Are you alright?"

She could hear the concern in his voice. She must have sounded as bad as she felt.

"I'm fine," she assured him quickly. "I'm just…"

"Having a hard time dealing with your brothers?" he asked sympathetically. "It must be hard, getting used to spending time with them after so long apart. But I think it's good you guys went on this camping trip; it's important for you guys to be together as a family after losing your dad."

Abby blinked, confused, before remembering the lie that she had told him before leaving for the hunt. Her boyfriend knew nothing about the world of the supernatural, or of her role in it, so she had told him that she was going camping with Sam and Dean for a few days. She hated lying to him, but she had never been able to bring herself to drag him down into the darkness that she tried so hard to rise from.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said eventually. "And Sam and Dean are trying to make it work between all of us. I think we're getting there. It's just hard, you know? Things were said, choices were made, people got hurt…It's probably going to take a while before we get back to where we used to be as a family."

Abby just hoped that they would reach that point eventually. Even while she was away at school, and then later at work, part of her had always pined for the long days spent in the impala driving to the next hunt, or in the library researching the current job, or at the shooting range trying to outdo each other as they practiced their skills. She had missed being with her brothers as a united front, the three of them against the world, ready for anything because they were together. But she had broken that by leaving, and then Sam had destroyed it completely by following her example, and now they all had to deal with the consequences.

Abby tried to shake herself out of her brooding. She spent the next hour talking to Erik, focusing on inane things like the coffee he had spilled on himself that morning, or the idiotic comment his boss had made. Abby tried to escape into the normal life that she had built for herself, but all too soon her boyfriend had to head to a meeting, leaving her once again with a big ugly pile of reality. She sighed again, reaching forward to turn on her radio, hoping to drown out her worry with her father's old music.

ooooooooooooooooo

The Roadhouse was virtually empty when Abby and her brothers arrived. Jo gave them, especially Dean, a welcoming smile, but Ellen looked too concerned to go through the niceties. She just poured beers for the three Winchesters and sent her daughter away on a useless errand for beer before fixing the siblings with a penetrating stare.

"So. You uh, you want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?" she asked.

"No," said Dean firmly. "Not really. No offense, it's just kind of a family thing."

Ellen's faced hardened.

"Not anymore," she said, dropping a stack of papers onto the bar in front of them. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

Abby sighed. She should have known that the questions were coming. Ellen was clearly too smart to be content with barely-truths and evasions. Sam clearly felt the same way.

"Yeah, we think so," he said.

"Sam..." Dean said warningly.

Abby put her hand on her twin's arm.

"Dean," she said to him quietly. "You may not have noticed, but we don't have a lot of allies here. We could use-"

"Why?" asked Ellen over both of them.

"None of your business," said Dean, making Abby sigh again.

She hated when her brother got this stubborn. Apparently, Ellen was not a big fan of it either. She leaned closer to Dean, glaring at him coldly.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy," she said gravely. "This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad's coming and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us. Together. No secrets or half-truths here."

The speech sent chills running down Abby's spine. Because the older woman was right. Whatever this plot was, it was big, and scary, and it looked like it was going to get a whole lot worse. Apparently Dean agreed, because he did not stop Sam from explaining the rest of the situation to Ellen, though he still did not look happy about it. But it was when they reached the part about the connections between the psychics that things really got alarming.

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far," said Dean. "They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six month birthday."

"Wait," said Abby, suddenly realizing that something else had been bothering her since she realized that Andy was not the only psychic in Guthrie.

"That's not true," Sam agreed.

Dean glanced between them, clearly not wanting to hear that they were facing another challenge.

"What?" he asked.

"Webber," said Abby, thinking back to that icy whisper and suffocating control.

"Or Ansen Weems, or whatever his name is," said Sam. "I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Which breaks pattern," Ellen continued thoughtfully. "So if there're any others like him, there'd be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down."

"And so who knows how many of 'em are really out there?" said Dean, the worry in his eyes mirroring Abby's.

"And if the yellow-eyed demon is influencing them, who knows what he could make them do?" she asked.

The four of them sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the deep pile of crap that they seemed to be facing. There was really nothing more to be said, so Ellen called out to her daughter, who had come back into the room and was leaning against the bar.

"Jo honey?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd better break out the whiskey instead."

ooooooooooooooooo

"So," said Abby later as she stood with her brothers outside of the Roadhouse.

They had not lingered for very long inside; there was not much point. All they knew was that they did not know enough, and none of them really wanted to think about that for too long. But now, as she faced this next separation, Abby wished that they had stayed in the saloon for just a little longer.

"I guess this is where you leave us again," said Dean, trying not to show how much it bothered him, but failing miserably.

Sam looked away, and Abby felt guilt twist in her gut. She could tell that both of her brothers were disappointed that she was going. She did not want to leave them, but this entire experience had just confirmed for her that she did not want to go back to life as a hunter. The fear, the uncertainty, and the nagging lack of closure were still eating at her, not to mention the fact that she missed Erik.

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly. "I'm still here for you, I just-"

"Yeah, I know," said Dean quietly, looking down. "You always did hate this life, and now you have something better. I shouldn't be surprised."

After a moment, he finally met her eyes and put on a weak grin.

"But you won't be able to escape the phone calls," he said threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Abby replied.

She gave her twin a brief hug before watching him climb into his beloved car. Then she turned to her little brother, who was staring at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Sammy?" she said questioningly.

"I'm happy for you Abbs," he said. "I'm glad that you can be out. It didn't work for me, but you deserve it."

Abby knew that her brother had not intended to cause her further pain, but she could not help the tears that were clawing their way up her throat. She pulled Sam into her arms, holding him tightly and whispering into his ear.

"You deserve it too, Sammy," she told him fiercely. "Don't think for a second that you don't. The universe screwed you over again, but it's _not your fault._ You're going to find happiness again; I'm going to make sure of it. But for now, try not to let Dean get on your nerves, keep an eye out for each other, and _call me if you need anything_. If I ever find out that you needed me and didn't call, I will kick your ass into next year, you hear me?"

She pulled away, holding him by the shoulders and glaring until he nodded, a genuine grin creeping across his face. She ruffled his hair affectionately before shoving him towards the passenger door of the impala. She waved as her brothers drove off, grinning when Dean beeped the horn for her. She walked back to her truck alone, already impatiently anticipating her brothers' next call.

* * *

_**A/N**__ Thank you for sticking with this story; I hope you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate some reviews, and if you have any requests for future stories, let me know. I will probably have my next story up within a few weeks._


End file.
